Wishful Thinking?
by xBloodyMary
Summary: Clementine and Nick haven't got off to a good start, and when they get stuck in the cellar they start to talk more and Nick starts to have feelings for her that he really shouldn't have and wishes to do something to her that is frowned upoun. (Will change to an M rating!)
1. Chapter 1

_AN- This will slowly move onto a M rating, when it does move onto an M rating please don't give me hate and all that shit because i did warn you, plus don't like it just don't read it._

_Now for some exciting news i will be returning with a sequel to Small Girl In A Big World in January this will follow up from the good ending, and some other exciting news which i forgot to tell you in my last story i found out that im going to have a little baby boy :)!_

_-There might be some spelling mistakes in this!_

_-Clementine might be a wee bit ooc_

* * *

><p>Nick and Clementine haven't always seen eye to eye, mainly because he doesn't trust her and she doesn't trust him, he still believes that she's working for Carver and she believe that he's just a dick, when she was first brought to the group he almost shot her, thankfully he didn't, he tried to apologise but she rejected it which led to even more not trusting.<p>

Nick, Pete and Clementine went out to the lake, they found some dead bodies, they spilt up, Pete went to the far side of the lake, Clementine went to the middle, and Nick stayed at the right side, She came across a man with her backpack but it was also the same man that had jumped Christa and Clementine.

"You where with Christa?! Where is she?" Clementine asked with worry for her friend but the man didn't answer her "Water..please!" The man pointed towards her backpack with the bottle of little water, as much as she wanted to help him, he did attack Christa so she pulled her backpack away from him.

"Tell me where she is?!" This time her voice was getting louder, she needed to find Christa but the man fell limp "God damn!" She mumbled to herself and stood up, she continued to look around the dead bodies as she came close to one, one of the bodies was a walker it grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, she hit the ground with a loud thud, thankfully it was stuck under a falling tree and couldn't move any further, she tried to kick it off but its grip was tight, she tried again but it was a weak kick.

She looked around her surroundings, Pete was too far out plus she couldn't see him, She couldn't see Nick, "Fuck!" She yelled in anger, and tried to kick it away again it still hasn't manage to sink its teeth into her ankle, she leaned her other foot against the tree and pulled most of her weight over to her other leg and pushed but it didn't work, well it did but the tree got pushed off the walker and it lunged at Clementine.

She brought her arms up to its shoulder stopping it taking a bite out of her neck, but her arms where getting weak and sore, she could smell the foul breath of the walker, she could she the ripped skin, she gagged at the foul smell, she kicked the shin of the walker and managed to push the walker off her and stand up, but this walker wouldn't leave her alone and lunged at her ankle again, she jumped back but fell over the tree.

"I don't want to die"She told herself in a whisper and stood up, but so did the walker and this time she was stuck, her trouser leg had caught onto a twig, she started to panic, where the hell was Nick and Pete did they leave her?.

The walker was closing in on her and she couldn't do anything, she tried to pull the trouser leg off but she cut off when the walker toppled over onto her body and she let out a scream of fear, as it was about to take a chunk out of her neck, it fell limp and its body was thrown of her.

She looked up and saw Nick standing over her, he held out his hand and she gracefully took it, she didn't realise that her body was shaking, she was terrified at what just happened she had many near death experiences before but that one scared her "Where did you go?" Her voice was quiet and shaking, her hand was still in Nick's and as she looked at him, he had a look of guilt and shame.

He pulled his hand away from her and pushed her forward "Just fucking move!" He sounded angry, but as they where all heading back, Pete let out a scream of pain, Clementine and Nick whipped their heads around to see the bite mark on his leg, "Pete!?" Nick walked forward but walkers had came out of the forest and started to attack them, Clementine went around to Petes side to help him but walkers had got in her way and tried to attack her but she ducked and covered from them.

She had bumped into Nick, who was shooting at the walkers around Pete but it was too late for him, "Come on!" Clementine pushed Nick towards a clear opening at the forest, he looked at her with angry eyes but they softened when he saw the fear and guilt, he scoffed and ran towards the opening in the forest, they had found a whiskey cellar, but so did the walkers.

The walkers where trying to bust the door open that Nick and Clementine where holding close, "Nick! What do we do?" Clementine called out in fear and pushed her back against the door but he just looked at her, "Well?" She punched his arm lightly trying to get him to speak but he walked away from the door, she shifted her position and held the door with both of her hands, she felt is she kept holding the door like this her arms would break thankfully Nick had found a box and shoved it at the door, stopping them from entering.

"Are you crazy?" She was unamused with his behaviour lately.

"Maybe i am?" He shot back with a annoyed glare.

"Oh ha ha ha!" She laughed sarcastically and walked away from him.

She noticed jars with some liquid in it, she kneeled down and took the cap off one of them and gave it a little sniff, it was a strong smell, "Ugh! Ew" She jerked her head back and put the cap back on.

"Hey, whats in them?" Nick called from behind her and she turned to face him, "I don't know, but whatever it is it has a yucky smell to it!" She stood up and walked over to him, handing him the jar and sat next to him but he shifted away from her and sat on the ground, he took a sip and pulled the jar away from his lips "Whiskey, damn!" He rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

She leaned against the box and she closed her eyes, after a while she fell limp against the ground, Nick jumped in surprise when he heard a quiet thud against the ground, he peaked around the corner and noticed that she was sleeping, a small smile spread across his lips but it disappeared quickly.

He picked her up and leaned her against the wall, he brushed some of her hair away from her face revealing her sleeping face, she almost looked at peace but something was lingering around her, he stood back up and sat down on his original spot drinking more of the whiskey.

He was angry at her, she left Pete to die, if he knew she was going to do that he wouldn't of saved her when the walker almost bit her but when he heard her scream, his chest tightened and his heart physically ached, but why did it? She was just some girl they found with a dog bite on her arm, she stole from them, she couldn't be trusted, she could be working for Carver but why would he send out a little girl at eleven to find them?.

He really wanted to blame her but he knew that he couldn't, she did try to help him but walkers got in the way and by the time she got to Nick, Pete was already dead, he leaned his head against the wall, he was watching her from the corner of his eyes, he was watching the way her chest was rising up and down slowly.

He snarled to himself and threw the glass jar at the wall causing Clementine to jump awake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick?" Clementine stood up from her sleeping place and walked over to him, she could see the angry look on his face but it soon disappeared when his eyes landed on hers.

He didn't answer her, he just threw another jar of whiskey at the wall making her jump a little, "Nick, stop it! Walkers are going to hear" She grabbed the rest of the jars away from him and put them over in the corner.

"Clementine, give me them!" Nick asked quietly, but she crossed her arms "No, you're drunk, you don't need to drink the rest!" She walked over to him and sat across from him.

"We've been stuck in here for hours! At least let me have a couple of drinks?" He stared at her with pleading eyes hoping she would let him, she raised her eyebrows "Nick this is the last time I'm going to tell you, no!".

He chuckled a little and stood up, "I'm not going to listen to an eleven year old!" He went to go get the whiskey but she stood up and pushed him back "I'm not letting you near them!" She had a determined look in her eyes, but so did he.

"And why not?" He crossed his arms and started to tap his foot a little, waiting for an answer.

"My mum told me that drinking that stuff is bad for you, and when you keep drinking it you start to do bad stuff, and i don't want you to do bad stuff!" She raised her voice but it fell quiet in the end, she could briefly remember that her mum told her that when she was at a party and tried to take a sip if the stuff but she couldn't remember the name of the stuff.

Nick uncrossed his arms, and stood silent for a couple of seconds "I promise you i won't do anything bad.." His voice was a whisper, he took another step forward but she raised her hands telling him to stop, "Please.." She was on the verge of crying, even though she didn't trust or like him she didn't want him doing bad things to himself or even her.

He sighed in defeat and sat back down, he saw her sit on the box next to the whiskey, "Hey Nick? Whats this stuff called anyway?" She picked one of the jars up examining the liquid, he smiled fainting at her low knowledge.

"Its called alcohol, but that in you're hand is whiskey", she looked towards him, her eyes full of confusion even though her mum said it was bad she wanted to try it, "Is it nice?".

"Why don't you try it?" He watched as she raised the whiskey jar to her lips, and take a little sip, she pulled the jar away from her lips and coughed a little, he bit his lips when he saw some of the whiskey drip down from her lips.

He shook his head and looked away from her, "Ugh! Thats disgusting!" She placed the whiskey jar down and wiped her mouth, "It ain't that bad!" He defended the taste of the whiskey.

She laughed a little and rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that cause you want it!", she stood up and sat back down across from him.

They both sat in silence for a while, it had started to get dark and cold "Do you think the others will find us?" She questioned him but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck knows, i think you should just go" He looked towards the ground away from her eyes, "I'm not going to leave you here by yourself!" Even though she really wanted to he would probably die, and that would make more deaths on her account.

"Why not? Were just going to die soon anyway, its going to happen to us, it happened to everyone i knew" His eyes where still looking at the ground, the cold atmosphere made it worst.

"Its just the way the world is, theres no going back no matter how much we want to.." Her eyes also fell towards the ground, she wrapped her arms around herself to shield her from the coldness.

"Look Clementine, just go okay? I've got no-one left anyway.." He could feel tears starting in his eyes, he just wanted everything to go back to normal, to be with his Mum, Pete and his friends, he wants to go back to going out and getting drunk with Luke and the rest of his friends.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She hissed at him, and he raised his head to she her angry.

"Wha-" He tried to speak but she cut him off.

"You do have people left! You have Luke and the rest of them, there you're family now! You've been with them for a while and yet you still act like you're alone, but I'm the one who's really alone! Everyone i knew is dead, dead and gone! At least you have a family!"

She looked him straight in the eyes with anger, her eyes started to water up due to her anger, she looked away from him and stared at the ground again, a few tears hitting the ground.

"Clementine? I'm sorry.." He really was, he didn't expect her to burst out in anger, he scooted closer to her, his eyes where keeping a close gaze on her face, he could see the tears slowly coming out of her eyes, he felt bad for her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, he felt his stomach getting butterflies why the hell was he feeling like this? He tried to ignore the butterflies, "I'm real sorry.."

She looked up at him with teary eyes, she felt like a little girl again but she had to be strong, but right now she needed to let out and though Nick is the last person she wanted to hug, she really needed one.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder, she let out a loud cry and tightened her arms around his neck.

He was taken by surprise by her sudden hug, he was pretty sure that she hated him but yet here she was hugging him tightly, he could feel her tears soak through his t-shirt the butterfly feeling in his stomach was getting bigger, he wrapped an arm around her and used his other one to keep them balanced.

She cried softly into his shoulder, she didn't say anything she just cried, she tried to stop herself but the tears wouldn't stop, she was crying so much that her eyes were stinging but she was happy that she could let it all out.

After a while his arm keeping them balanced gave out sending him to the ground with a thud, but she was still crying into his shoulder, he looked down at her, she must have lost a lot of people if she's still crying.

"Clementine? I need to move you!" He pushed her off him slightly and sat up against the wall and the minute his back touched the wall, she wrapped her arms back around him, "Shh..Its alright" He took her hat off and started to rub at her hair, it calmed her down a little.

She pushed herself away from him, his hand fell to his side, "Sorry.." She mumbled a apology and wiped at her red eyes, he gave her a warm smile "Its fine"

She returned the smile, "Still don't trust me?" She rolled her eyes playfully, he rolled his eyes back.

"Yeah, sorry about that, i guess you're not that bad",she punched his arm lightly "Not that bad? I'm the best!" She joked and leaned against his chest, because her eyes were that sore she was starting to get tired.

He looked down at her and a slight blush ran across his face, why was he blushing?, he coughed awkwardly and move her away from him,"I'm not you're pillow.." A part of him wanted her to sleep there but he wasn't a pillow and they weren't in the nicest of places to sleep.

"Just don't go near the, um, whats the name again?" She glanced round her shoulder hoping to meet his gaze but he was looking away from him.

"Alcohol"

"Don't go near them, if i find them empty by morning, i won't speak to you for a week!"

"Whatever.."

After a while the air had started to get colder and humid, he sat in complete silence staring at the wall across from him, now and again he would hear quiet snores from her.

He looked at her sleeping figure, she looked at peace but he could tell that something was lingering around her, he turned her over onto her back, her face was scrunched almost like she was having a nightmare, her breathing was getting quicker, her body was shaking.

His eyes widened "Clementine!? Wake up" He was shaking her frantically, she finally woke up but she woke up screaming, "No! Stop!" She tried to push him away but he grabbed her arms tightly, "Its me!".

She stopped shaking and screaming and stared at him, her eyes even more red, they felt like they where bleeding, "Nick.." She whispered sadly and looked away from him embarrassed at what happened.

"Was it a nightmare?" He realised his grip from her hands, she turned her head back towards him and nodded a yes, she was still embarrassed that he had to wake her, she shouldn't be having nightmare but with everything that has happened over the years the images where haunting her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No..no i can't, i want to but i can't!" Truth be told she's scared, she's scared to tell anyone, her head lowers to the ground, she can almost feel the presence of the men that kidnapped her before Luke and Pete found her, this is the second time that she's been kidnapped, just her luck isn't it?.

After being kidnapped by that stranger who lied to her, she travelled with Omid and Christa then that went to shit, after fleeing from the men that jumped Christa, she found herself being jumped by different men, but these men didn't want supplies they wanted her, they didn't do anything bad to her, but they did make her do stuff to them, which she hated and after a while she attacked them, then she found herself with a dog who thought it would be funny to bite a chunk out her arm, thankfully Luke and Pete found her.

She was pulled out her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder she jumped back in reflex, she could swear that it was one of them that kidnapped her, he looked at her with sad eyes, "Hey, hey its alright its just me..".

He was wondering why she was suddenly in a jumpy mood, her eyes where full of fear, "Clementine, please tell me what you're nightmare was or why you're suddenly freaking out?" her orbs widened and she shook her head furiously no, "I can't!", she felt as if she told him her nightmare or what happened to her before she met them, the men would come after her even though they were dead, she felt them around her just waiting to pounce.

"Please?" He begged her silently.

She bit her lips in fear and looked around her, she scooted closer to him and gripped his arms, she told him everything, from the nightmare to the kidnapping.

He felt her hands grip his arms, he zoned out of what she was saying and just stared at her, his eyes barely blinking as they looked at her.

He eventually zoned back in, but he zoned back in when he heard something he didn't want to, his eyes widened in anger, "They what!?" He yelled, he was imagining himself beating the men to death for the things they made her do.

She raised her hands in front of her "Shh! They'll hear you!" They really won't but she believes that they will, she's been living in constant fear if she tells anyone they'll come and get her.

Her sentence brought him back to reality, "They'll hear you?" He repeated, he was clearly confused, her breathing had started to quicken, she thought she could hear them whisper into her ear, she closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest, "Stop it! Stop it!" She was whispering to herself, she had never experienced this kind of fear before, she had to be strong to survive but sometimes she couldn't help being weak and scared.

His eyes widened at her panicking state, he moved closer to her and tried to bring her knees down, but she started to cry hysterically, "Shut up! Leave me alone!".

He didn't know what to do, himself was panicking but he couldn't feel the fear she was feeling, so he leaped forward and brought her into his chest and held her tightly, she started to cry into his chest "No! No, stop! Please!", he ran his hand through her hair and rubbed at her back, after a while he heard light and steady breathing, she had fallen asleep.

He sighed in relief, he was still running his fingers through her hair and rubbing at her back, he can't believe she's been through so much, the things she's seen.

His thoughts where interrupted by the cellar door being opened, "Nick!" Luke called out to him happy that he's alive, he bent down to meet his eyes, "God you look tired!", Nick rolled his eyes "No shit, i've not slept for a day!" He sat up slightly, Luke's eyes landed upon Clementine, "Can you wake her up, we need to go, Carver came by the cabin thankfully he couldn't take us all on!" Luke stood up and walked out the cellar.

Nick didn't want to wake her she just fell asleep thirty minutes ago, he gently picked her up and walked out the cabin and headed down the forest's path with the rest of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Clementine was still asleep when the group had set up camp, Nick sat down at the edge of the camp, he was on the first look out, she was sleeping next to Sarah, he was wondering why she was still asleep it was night time already.

He was staring at her from across the camp, he had noticed that her face was scrunching up and her breathing was getting quicker, just like she was in the cellar, he stood up quickly and walked towards her, he lightly shook her hoping she wouldn't wake up screaming.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, she looked around her surroundings before her eyes met Nick's, "Are you okay?" He asked.

She stayed in silence, Nick stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans, she stood up with him refusing to speak.

"Well you're welcome to come sit with me.." He walked back over to the edge of camp, a few walkers where walking on the other side of camp, there was a warn breeze in the air, he felt the log he was sitting on get heavy, he looked out the corners of his eyes and saw Clementine.

She had a sad expression on her face, her hands and legs were shaking, "Clementine?" He tried to catch her eyes but her hair was in the way.

"Please, just call me Clem.." She looked up at him and smiled brightly, he returned the smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, she leaned her head against his shoulder and the butterfly feeling came back.

His stomach was in knots and he didn't know why? He was slowly nodding off, he heard quiet laughing and looked down towards her, "If you're tired, go to sleep!" She pointed towards her sleeping bag, "Nah i'm fine" He really wasn't his body was begging for sleep but he couldn't leave her alone.

"Nick, go to sleep" She stood up and pulled him up along with her, well tried to, she wasn't strong enough to pull him, he sat there with an amused smile and expression, "Niiick!" She whined and pouted.

He couldn't help to smile wider at her childish behaviour, he finally gave up and stood up, "Alright fine, but if you hear or see anything don't hesitate to wake me or the others up, okay?"

"Okay.." She mumbled quietly.

"Hmm? Sorry i didn't quite catch that!" He pretending to not hear her, he just wanted to see her smile again, the way she smiles at him makes him he feel happy.

"I said okay.." She once again mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you" He was on the verge of laughing but he didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Nick!" She snapped playfully at him and pointed towards the sleeping bag.

He gave her a smile and head towards the sleeping bag, he laid down but he didn't close his eyes, he was just watching her like a lion watches its prey, there was something about her that just made him feel...different? He couldn't quite put his tongue on it.

Just the way she smiles and laughs makes him get butterflies, the way her eyes look into his makes him smile, the way she speaks is gentle and smooth.

He closed his eyes, finally letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p>Luke was the first one to wake up, the sunlight was hitting against his eyes, he groaned and sat up with a grunt, his eyes landed upon Clementine who was sitting peacefully, he stood up and walked over to her, there was a slight chill in the air, "Hey" he sat next to her making her jump a little.<p>

"What you doing up?" He asked through his yawn.

"I've been up all night" She was staring into the forest almost like she saw something moving within the bushes.

"What! Why?" He was surprised by her, her features stayed the same, her eyes weren't tired, there was no bags under her eyes.

"Haven't been sleeping well.." She rubbed her hands over her face and gave a slight yawn.

"Yeah, Nick told me what happened before we found you.." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and looked towards the forest.

"Just my luck isn't it?" She laughed.

Luke sat in silence he didn't know what to say, so he just sat listening to the sound of the birds and the wind, the chill in the air was disappearing but the silence between them wasn't.

"My mum always told me that i was safe, safe from harm, but yet there i was tied up and beating, almost to death, men making me do stuff to them, horrible, disgusting stuff, i tried to stay strong but i gave up, i gave up the fights, i gave up everything, i was scared, scared of the things they might of did to me, and for the first time ever i wanted to die...".

She broke the silence between them, but she didn't realise that everyone was awake by the time she spoke, Luke had shushed them from speaking.

There was another silence around them, but it was Rebecca who had broke the silence "Oh god.."

Clementine rubbed her thighs and stood up, she faced them all, they all had shocked and saddened expression on there faces.

"I killed them, when one of them weren't looking i took one of the hatchets and whacked him over the head, but i didn't stop there, i kept hitting him and hitting him, until he was nothing more than just a body, then when the other one came in, i didn't hesitate to kill him, this time i went crazy, i just snapped and started to hit him everywhere, in the end he was just the same as the other guy, and thats when i ran to safety then the dog took the chunk out my arm, and thats when Luke and Pete found me.."

She announced sadly but confidently, she had never thought she'd be in a situation where she has to kill someone, but she had to get free and she had to survive and that means that scarifies must be made.

"So tell me, do you still not trust me?"

Everyone looked at each other with guilty expressions, mainly Luke and Nick, "Clementine we're sorry.." Rebecca tried to apologise.

"Save it.." She rolled her eyes and picked up her bag pack and walked away from them, the others followed but none had the courage to talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

They all walked behind her, each of them in silence, they had the cheek to not trust her, they wanted to apologise but Clementine didn't want it.

She held her head high and kept walking, her feet where hurting her but she kelt walking, the rest had stopped for Rebecca, she looked round her shoulders and saw them stopping but she didn't.

She wanted to walk away forever, but her walking was stopped when Nick pulled her to a halt, "Clem, just stop okay? Rebecca needs to rest" He must of ran to catch up with her because she couldn't see the group.

"Well just let her, I'm not stopping for anyone, especially people who don't trust me.." She growled at him and continued her walking, she was joined by Nick.

"We do trust you" He looked around his shoulder he was getting further and further away from the group, but somewhere inside him he was glad to alone with Clementine.

"Yeah three people, You,Luke and Pete" She narrowed her eyes and looked towards him with a fed up expression.

"Come on now, don't look at me like that.." He looked towards his feet, the dirt and mud sticking to them but he didn't seem to mind, he would flash a couple of glances at her now and then.

They walked in silence, it wasn't a bitter and lonely silence, it was a welcomed silence, he wanted to hear her voice and see her smile but right now that's gone out the window.

The wind had started to pick up and the sun had started to rest, by the time it was night they had found a cabin, they where debating wether or not to go back to the rest of them but it had started to rain heavily.

"Do you think the others will be okay? She asked while drying herself off with the left over towels, the cabin was in good shape, the beds where clean, and there was running water.

"Hmm..do you think people live here?" She asked another question while cleaning her hands with water.

Nick was in the kitchen getting himself a drink of water, its been a while since he's had a drink "I don't know.." He hopes not because he wants to sleep in a bed tonight.

He walked up to the bathroom she was in, he leaned against the doorway, she was busy cleaning her face and hands, she turned around and jumped "Oh god, you scared me!".

She walked out and gave him a light pat against his chest, he felt his face burn up, he looked away from her and walked towards the living room, she was looking out of the window, a thunderstorm was on its way and she doesn't like them.

He was getting tired, with a yawn and a stretch of his arms he was about to head upstairs "I'm going to sleep", her eyes widened at the thought of being alone when theres a thunderstorm.

"No! Don't go!" She pulled him off the stairs and pulled him towards the couch.

He nearly fell over when she forcefully pulled him off the stairs, "H-Hey, you alright?" He could see her looking towards the window, he tried to see what she was looking at but when a loud boom of thunder was made, she yelped and covered her ears.

A faint smile placed along his lips, and he led her towards the couch, "Guess you don't like thunderstorms?", she jerked her head up and shot him a angry glare.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Woah, woah okay, god you're eyes can kill a man.." She covered her ears again when another loud boom of thunder happened.

"God..i hate thunderstorms!" She brought her knees up to her chest and tightly closed her eyes, He wrapped an arm around her waist and in one quick second she was sitting on his lap.

She buried her head in his chest and tightly gripped his t-shirt, his heart beat was faster than normal, his breathing was a bit quicker, he took he started to rub at her back, she could feel the warmth of his fingers and his breath against her hair.

She let out a squeak and shifted closer to him when the thunder went off again, he started to rub at her lower back, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Why does thunder have to be loud?" She pouted angrily, when her eyes met his, there was something in them, she couldn't figure it out but it was like he wanted something.

"I don't know, i always missed my chemistry classes" He smiled at the memory of him and Luke skipping chemistry just to go and jump roofs, they were the good days.

"Chemistry?" Her eyebrows in confusion, the word was new to her.

"Its just another word for science basically!" He was still rubbing at her back, his heart was still racing, he could feel his cheeks heat up and he knew why he was feeling like this, he wanted her.

The thunder had started to go away, she jumped off his lap and ran up towards the window, it was still dark, she was hoping the rest of them was okay, even if she hated them she didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

He stood up and walked over to her, he placed his hand on her back "They'll be fine" he was also wondering if they where okay, she turned around and gave him a hug which he didn't expect but he gladly wrapped her in his arms.

"I hope they are, well just Luke and Pete , i don't care for the others!" She growled and tightened her hug.

"You don't mean that, of course you care for the others!" He let her go and kneeled down to her level, "Thats a lie!" She tried to defend herself but he was right she did care for them.

"Don't defend you're lies Clem, i can clearly see that you care for them" He brought her back in for a hug and she gladly accepted it.

"I'm just upset at the fact that they still don't trust me!" She gripped him tightly and whispered into his neck, her breath hot against his neck, it was building up the feeling inside him.

His hands found themselves grabbing her ass, she jumped back and slapped him "Nick!" She hissed at him, he jerked his head back in pain "Shit, oh shit I'm sorry!" He raised his hands in front of him and he stood up quickly and ran upstairs slamming the door behind him.


End file.
